Corazón de Rubí
by Serket Girgam
Summary: Un mundo paralelo al borde de la destrucción, un corazón de rubí robado y un youkai que debe devolverlo. SesshXOC
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Corazón de rubí.

CAP 1

La lluvia caía sin cesar, no era violenta, parecía más un velo. Sus ojos la observan fijamente, tanta tranquilidad apaciguaba su corazón.

Isa, nuestra joven protagonista, se encontraba en la cafetería con sus amigas escuchando las miles de aventuras de Jesica.

-Isa?- la despertó un voz.

-Ah? – pregunto la mencionada.

-En que piensas? – pregunto Jesica

-No nada, ¿Qué decían?

-Qué coño contigo? – dice Jesica fastidiada por la distracción de su amiga.

-En qué mundo vives? – dice Clau, otra amiga.

-Tú cállate – responde Isa ante las reclamaciones

Una pelea estaba por empezar, pero antes de que los difuntos vinieran, una voz se oyó.

-Ya cállense carajo!! – las 3 voltearon, Berenice, otra de sus amigas se había desesperado.

-Ya pues – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Y que piensan hacer hoy? – pregunto Jesica

-Tengo una fiesta – dice contesta Clau – y ustedes?

-Nada, perderme en el Internet – dice Bere despreocupada

-Y tu isa? – dice Jesica curiosa.

-Pues creo que nada – dice aburrida.

-Que aburrida Isa, que nunca te va a pasar algo interesante? – comenta Jesica

-Puede ser.

El día pasa, y la hora de salida llega, se despidió de Jesica y Claudia, y antes de irse a casa, camino un rato con Bere.

-Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos- dijo isa despidiéndose.

-Si nos vemos, te cuidas – dice Bere.

Tomo el autobús, y se dirigió a casa, llegando a su primer destino bajó, y empezó a caminar para tomar el taxi a su casa.

Entró a una calle, camino y camino, la calle se empezó a quedar sola. Isa estaba confundida.

-Que está pasando? – se pregunto a sí misma.

Una luz la cegó, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, un mundo nuevo la recibió.

-Pero que……

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era una ciudad extraña, de un estilo demasiado fantástico y puro. De construcciones grandes y blancas, con adornos dorados.

-Imposible – exclamo Isa sorprendida.

Comenzó a caminar, todo era mágico, iba tan distraída que choco con un sujeto. Era de una apariencia horrorosa, gorda y de color verdoso, sumamente desagradable.

-Discul……

No pudo articular ninguna palabra alguna de la gran impresión que se había llevado.

-Hm…, que te sucede acaso no piensas disculparte – dijo la criatura.

-Lo siento – soltó al fin Isa

-No me basta – dijo el sujeto y, de manera arrogante, exigió – ponte de rodillas y suplica por perdón.

Isa al oír esto se enojo, y dando media vuelta, decidió irse, pues no haría algo que no tenía sentido.

-Oye tu!! Espera! – la sujeto del brazo – aún no has pedido perdón.

-Yo ya me disculpe, pero no pienso hacer algo que afecte mi dignidad – dijo la joven.

-Mocosa insolente!! – rujio furioso, pero en eso el sujeto diviso un pequeño detalle, la joven bestia raro, todo en ella era raro – quien eres?, de donde eres?

Isa incapaz de responder la pregunta se soltó del sujeto.

-Guardias!! – comenzó a gritar la criatura.

-Oh no!! – maldijo Isa, y comenzó a correr.

Una persecución se inició, mientras que uno de los espectadores sale rápidamente de la calle, dirigiéndose a una gran casa, éste iba encapuchado. Al llegar, pide hablar con el dueño y enseguida es llevado a un gran salón.

-Espere aquí por favor – indica el mayordomo.

Instantes después, aparece un hombre alto, delgado y blanco, de largos cabellos negros con destellos azulados.

-Que sucede? – pregunta el hombre al encapuchado.

-Mirad, hoy en las calles de la ciudad, ha aparecido una mujer de extraña apariencia, levanto sospechas con los oficiales, y en estos momentos está siendo perseguida- explica - Mí lord creo que es la persona que habíamos estado esperando.

El hombre de largos cabellos miro con preocupación al encapuchado.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, no podemos permitir que los guardias la atrapen.

-Si mí lord, me adelantare- dicho esto, salió de la gran casa.

-Está bien – en eso voltea hacia el mayordomo – alista los carros iremos a buscarla

-Como ordene señor.

La gran búsqueda inicio.

o – o- o -

Mientras en otro mundo, donde los youkais gobiernan, uno de largos cabellos plata y expresión seria, caminaba por la planicie, mientras Rin y Jaken dormían plácidamente.

Nuestro querido Sesshomaru se interno en el bosque, sentía una extraña presencia camino largo rato hasta llegar a una cueva.

Hm – se interno en ella y siguió caminando, al fondo, diviso una luz, siguió adelante, la pequeña luz se intensifico cubriendo todo, y segando al youkai.

Después, al poder abrir los ojos un nuevo mundo lo esperaba.

-Dónde estoy? – se pregunto el youkai.

En eso oyó un ruido, al parecer era una persecución y alcanzo a ver a una niña corriendo muy rápidamente, mientras era perseguida por muchos personajes, al no moverse, la niña impacto con él.

-Demonios – se quejo la niña – oye que te…………

CONTINUARA…

**Volví a subir el capítulo ya que la persona que me hizo el favor de subirlo en un principio, cometió varios errores en la ortografía. Gracias lolichan36 por tu comentario, no lo había revisado aún.**

**Espero actualizar pronto… **

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok aquí está el 2º capitulo, tal vez no sea muy largo pero prometo alargar los siguientes.**

**CAPITULO II**

Aquel ser, sabía que lo conocía, estaba totalmente segura, pero, como podía ser posible, se suponía que no era real, bueno, en si nada tenía que ser real, no había modo, ahora sí que estaba confundida.

-Que te pasa niña, porque me miras tanto?- pregunto el youkai.

-Eh…yo…

En eso otras voces la sacan de su impresión, voltea, son los oficiales y el sujeto gordo que la venían persiguiendo. Estos por su parte se detienen al ver al youkai.

-Oye esa niña nos pertenece, ha intentado escapar de la justicia!!

Sesshomaru miro al ser que dijo esas palabras, fijamente lo observo, un simple monstruo inferior a él, entonces, como se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo tan impertinente a él un príncipe youkai, que fácilmente lo haría pedazos.

Avanzo hacia él, muchos retrocedieron un paso ante su fija mirada, se detuvo justo enfrente, lo alzó del cuello y le dijo clara y fríamente…

-A mi no me importa esa mujer, pero que te quede claro que tu, insignificante ser, debes cuidar más esa boca que tienes, sino quieres graves problemas, que puedan costarte tu patética existencia- luego de decir esto, arrojo al sujeto fuera de su vista – alguien más?

-Sa-salgamos de aquí - dice el jefe de policías.

-Que hay de la mujer?

-Déjenla

Todos salen huyendo de aquel lugar, pues la sola presencia del platinado era imponente. Isa se levanto y le siguió mirando, estaba totalmente embobada.

-Porque estas mirándome? – le vuelve a preguntar Sessh

-En verdad eres Sesshomaru? – pregunta Isa

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Eh…. "demonios, no debí decirlo" – pensó ella – "Que le diré?... pues no puedo decirle: es que eres una animación que solía ver en la tele"

-Bueno, que importa – dice al fin Sessh cortante, y comienza a caminar.

-Espera! A dónde vas?-

-A una salida

-Iré contigo

-Yo viajo solo

-"si como no"… no me importa no puedo quedarme sola – dice la chica siguiéndolo.

-Haz lo que quieras – concluye él.

Caminaron largo rato, el día poco a poco iba hacia su fin, Isa se preguntaba si realmente todo eso era verdad, si acaso no era un sueño. Una tristeza la invadió al recordar su hogar, como estaría su familia, que tal si jamás volvía a verlos…..No, eso no podía ser, rápidamente quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza, se dijo a si misma que haría todo lo posible por encontrar un camino a casa, no iba a rendirse.

Por otro lado, nuestro querido youkai se encontraba profundamente metido en sus pensamientos, en qué mundo estaba, como volvería, que demonios estaba pasando. Un ruido lo hizo detenerse.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Isa, mas sin embargo Sessh no respondió – oye acaso estas sordo? Te estoy hablan…

-Silencio – ordeno el youkai – alguien nos sigue

-Que… - Isa se espanto.

En seguida Sesshomaru saco su látigo y rompió algunos árboles, haciéndoles caer ruidosamente y revelando a un encapuchado. Instintivamente Isa se coloco detrás del youkai.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz – dijo el encapuchado

-Que es lo que quieres? – cuestiono el youkai fríamente

-Mi señor desea hablar con ustedes, no se preocupen, no vamos a hacerles daño, es solo una plática, queremos ayudarlos – dijo extendiendo una mano.

-Como sabemos que no es una trampa – dijo la chica revelándose

-Puede confiar en mi señorita, le doy mi palabra – el encapuchado mostro una sonrisa

Al instante hacen su aparición varios carros y hombres armados. El miedo de la joven se incrementa aun mas, ahora qué diablos estaba pasando, quienes eran esos sujetos tan raros. Entonces, de uno de los carros salió un hombre joven, o eso aparentaba, su piel era muy pálida, sus ojos y su cabello eran azul cobalto, venia vestido con un traje negó muy elegante, parecía ser una persona rica. Este extraño sujeto sonrió al verles, lo que hizo extrañar aun mas a Isa, pues era una sonrisa muy cálida. Avanzo hacia ellos y cuando estuvo cerca hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Valentine, yo fui quien mando a este hombre a buscarlos, por favor concédanme el honor de acompañarme – pidió cortésmente.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, Valentine sonrió tranquilamente.

-No se preocupe señorita no voy a lastimarla – dijo Valentine

-De acuerdo – respondió Isa

-Y usted joven que dice?

-No me interesa – dice Sesshomaru dispuesto a marcharse

-Joven……Sesshomaru, no es así?, le aseguro que sabrá como salir de este mundo, solo necesito que me acompañe.

Sesshomaru lo observo, ahora si estaba confundido, dos personas conocían su nombre, raro, sumamente raro, acepto pues la invitación de aquel hombre. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

**Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, las explicaciones de este mundo se realizaron conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA ( YA SE LU ME QUIERES MATAR) . PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**CAPITULO III**

Subieron a los coches e inmediatamente se retiraron del bosque, atravesaron la ciudad llegando así a las orillas y logrando ver una gran casa. Al llegar a ella los carros se detuvieron, todos bajaron y nuestro querido youkai e Isa fueron escoltados al interior por un sonriente Valentine, quien los llevo a una gran sala de la mansión. Los invito a tomar asiento y un poco de té.

-Y dígame señor Valentine, que es lo que quiere de nosotros? – pregunto ella al ver que su compañero estaba muy entretenido viendo la sala.

-Llámame Valentine, me haces sentir viejo hablándome de usted – dice éste sonriendo coquetamente.

-Valentine – corrigió pues – que es este lugar? Como llegue aquí? Que está pasando?

-Tranquilízate querida, lo que estoy a punto de decirles es muy importante – hizo una pequeña pausa y respiro hondo – han sido elegidos para cumplir una gran misión.

-Misión? – pregunto el youkai incrédulo.

-Este mundo es paralelo a los suyos, y gracias a los portales tridimensionales están conectados. Este mundo se llama Soma, la vida aquí se da gracias a la magia de un poderoso rubí, el cual funciona como un corazón, sin él nuestro mundo será devastado. Se preguntaran como es que una piedra hace semejante papel, pues bien, ese rubí se conecta con la tierra por medio de lazos espirituales, los cuales lanzan ondas de vida, llamados latidos del corazón, éstos mantienen vivo y unido a todo el planeta. Pero, hace algunos meses el rubí fue robado, nuestra tierra se seca y destruye poco a poco. Sin embargo los sumos sacerdotes que viven el templo del rubí, lograron contactar al corazón. Se encontraba en otro mundo, de modo que hicieron un hechizo para atraerlo de nuevo a Soma.

-Y que vela tengo yo en este entierro? – saco a relucir sus modismos Isa.

-Traes contigo un collar cierto?

Isa toco su cuello, saco su collar y lo observo, era una cadena plateada con una gran piedra roja como dije. Recordó el día que se lo dieron, había cumplido 18 años y su abuelo se lo obsequio diciéndole que era algo muy bonito al igual que ella. Desde entonces nunca se lo había quitado, sentía una gran calidez y alegría cuando lo traía, como si fuera mágico … .Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que Valentine decía. Seshomaru centro su atención en ella, observo bien, la expresión de asombro de ella le robo una pequeña sonrisa y luego se puso a pensar cuál era su papel en todo esto. Qué demonios hacia él ahí?

-El corazón se está debilitando y está muriendo. Isa tu eres la única que puede devolverlo, y digo la única puesto que el corazón ha convivido mucho contigo, y solo permite que tu lo portes.

-De manera que ella lo regresa y su mundo se salva, pero yo que tengo que ver con esto? – pregunto directo, como siempre, Seshomaru.

- Sabia que lo preguntaría, como ya mencione el corazón se debilita y pronto perderá todo su poder. Necesitamos a alguien que lo reanime, y para eso es necesaria la presencia de un poder muy grande, y ese poder solo lo posee usted joven Seshomaru. De esta forma todo se solucionara y ustedes podrán regresar a casa.

- Así que solo haciendo esto volvemos? – dijo él.

- Exactamente

-Lo que me faltaba…

- Y hacia donde hay que ir? – pregunto súbitamente Isa.

- Oye niña, no estarás pensan…

- Es la única forma de volver, y no solo lo hago por eso, realmente quiero salvar a esta gente, quiero salvar al corazón - lo interrumpió decidida.

Tanto Valentine como Seshomaru estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la joven (aunque Sesh no lo demostrase), estaba totalmente decidida a hacerlo, Seshomaru podía verlo en sus ojos. Y por alguna extraña razón no podía negarse ante aquella presencia.

-De acuerdo – dijo al fin el resignado youkai.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Valentine sonriendo gratamente.

Rápidamente explico la situación: ambos irían con su mejor guerrero, el destino era el monte Rojo ubicado al otro lado del continente. Esperando la llegada de su guerrero, Valentine les fue explicando las ciudades por las que pasarían en el trayecto hacia el templo.

-Soma tiene un solo continente, el cual está dividido en seis ciudades, Iten que es ésta, Iowa la ciudad vecina, luego está Salem, junto al océano se encuentra Adurna, la siguiente es Hellgrind y por último El Monte Rojo. En este mundo existen muchas criaturas con poderes sobrenaturales y las llamadas "personas comunes", pues principalmente su única habilidad es poder ver espíritus, son casi humanos. En Iten, viven los ancestros y muchas otras criaturas inofensivas, ésta es una ciudad comerciante y muy rica; Iowa por su parte, es una ciudad camuflajeada con el bosque, en ella habitan los licántropos y demás criaturas de la naturaleza. En Salem viven las "personas comunes" y mas monstruos pacíficos. En Adurna aparte de las personas comunes, viven los seres acuáticos, sirenas, dragones, tritones, etc., en ella hay muchos contrabandistas. Hellgrind es la ciudad más oscura y siniestra de nuestro mundo, en ella habitan seres dedicados a la magia negra y a lo perverso, también es una fortaleza militar muy agresiva, así que deben tener mucho cuidado ahí. Por último, El Monte Rojo, ahí solo habitan monjes, no es una ciudad grande, solo es una montaña, pues es una zona sagrada; sus monjes son todo tipo de criaturas mágicas.

- Comprendo – dice el youkai intelectual.

- Y tú qué tipo de monstruo eres? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Yo soy un vampiro – Isa se sorprendió – pero debes saber algo, los vampiros de Soma son un poco diferentes a las historias del tuyo.

- Como?

- Veras aquí los vampiros se dividen en dos grupos, los vampiros de Iten, que somos descendientes directos de los ancestros, podemos salir a la luz del sol y nuestro comportamiento es más pasivo y racional. Y los vampiros de Hellgrind, quienes fueron convertidos por un ancestro; no pueden salir al sol y son más instintivos, es decir, su comportamiento es más salvaje.

- Entiendo.

- Así mismo existen criaturas llamadas Kryzoas, que son monstruos poderosos e inteligentes. Ellos son come vampiros, pero solo lo hacen cuando uno de ellos rompe las reglas de este mundo – dice tranquilamente – Los Kryzoas se encargan del gobierno en Soma, imparten las leyes y ven el cumplimiento de las mismas.

En ese momento entra el hombre encapuchado de hace unas horas.

-Me llamó Señor? – dice haciendo una reverencia.

- Así es, el es Vlad quien los encontró – dice Valentine mientras indica a éste que se acerque.

-Si lo recuerdo bien – dice Seshomaru fríamente y con algo de desdén.

- Es todo un placer – dice Vlad haciendo otra reverencia.

- El los acompañara en su viaje. Deben buscar aliados, pues es una difícil misión y sospechamos de posibles enemigos – se explica Valentine – probablemente les resulte un poco difícil encontrarlos, no se impacienten, que esa es la peor arma en nuestra contra. Ahora Isa quiero darte algo para tu protección personal – Valentine se levanta y de un mueble saca una pequeña caja de madera – como tú no posees algún don o poder te concedo esta poderosa arma.

Valentine extiende la caja hacia la chica, quien la toma con suma delicadeza y la abre. Deja ver una rosa metálica de color plata, Isa la observa detenidamente, luego mira con duda a su interlocutor.

-Es un arma mágica, su nombre es Hourin, cada que la llames esta se transformara en una espada, la cual podrás usar para defenderte de los monstruos y enemigos que se te presenten.

- Muchas gracias – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Sé también que no sabes pelear, no te preocupes Vlad se encargara de instruirte, y Hourin también te ayudara.

- Cuenta conmigo – dice Vlad alegre, ella solo afirma.

- Bien es mejor que pasen a sus alcobas y luego nos encontremos de nuevo en el comedor – tras decir esto, un sirviente entra y se lleva a los jóvenes, dejando solos a los otros dos.

- Le preocupa algo señor?

- No, todo está bien, o así debe ser.

- Señor?

- Vayamos al comedor.

Valentine y Vlad dejaron la sala. Mientras ellos fueron llevados a sus alcobas, donde les dieron ropas para cambiarse. Con Seshomaru las cosas no iban tan bien.

-Por qué tengo que cambiarme? – pregunto Seshomaru a una de las mucamas.

- So-son ordenes del señor Valentine – dice la pobre temblando.

- Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie.

En eso entra el mayordomo a salvar el día, éste se le acerca y seriamente le dice…

-Por favor joven cámbiese.

- No lo haré.

- Es parte de la misión, no deben sospechar de ustedes. Si va vestido así sabrán de inmediato lo que pasa, así que cámbiese por favor.

Mientras la batalla campal se empezaba a formar, con Isa todo había resultado ser más fácil. La joven se cambio sin protestas, de modo que cuando termino de cambiarse, fue escoltada por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta el comedor, el cual era una cuarto bastante amplio de color blanco con ornamenta dorada, había una mesa rectangular muy grande que estaba hecho de las más finas maderas y con tallados de ramas muy bonitos. Dentro fue recibida por Valentine.

-Adelante Isa – invito Valentine y una vez sentada la chica – luces muy bien, lamento tener que hacerles esto, pero no deseo levantar sospechas.

- No se preocupe – Isa traía una blusa de mangas largas y amplias de color beige, un pantalón negro y unos botines del mismo color con costuras cafés.

En ese momento entra Seshomaru, quien traía una cara de pocos amigos e iba vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas largas un poco aglobadas, pantalón negro y botas de piel.

-Luce usted muy bien joven Seshomaru – dice Vlad burlón.

- Hm – solo le dirige una fría mirada.

- Lo lamento mucho joven, pero por favor entienda mis razones y acepte mis disculpas – dice Valentine.

- Está bien – responde él.

Cenaron tranquilamente, y luego de haber terminado, volvieron a sus habitaciones, pues mañana partirían temprano.

-Buenas noches – dijo la joven – yo creo que te ves bien con esa ropa – sonrió y luego se metió a dormir.

Seshomaru entró a su cuarto y vio su reflejo en los extraños cristales que ahí se encontraban, miró la ropa, no era tan desagradable, solo que no era su estilo, o al menos así lo creía.

Vio hacia afuera, y pudo observar la luna en el cielo. Era tan brillante y hermosa, esa misma belleza la había visto antes de llegar a ese mundo. Dirigió su mirada a sus espadas Tokiyin y Tenseiga, pronto las usaría, en especial a Tenseiga, pues con ella cumpliría esa misión.

Y así, terminando todo, volvería a su mundo…

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**CAPITULO IV**

Amaneció, era un buen día con un clima tolerable y el sol brillaba radiantemente. Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, a punto de partir.

-Les deseo mucha suerte, y les agradezco una vez más el haber aceptado la misión – dijo Valentine.

-Es todo un placer ayudar – contesto Isa.

- Nos volveremos a ver – Valentine hace una reverencia.

- Si, nos vemos – solo la joven y Vlad devuelven el gesto. Luego se encaminan hacia la ciudad de Iowa.

-"Pediré por todos ustedes y por el éxito de ésta misión" – Valentine los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre el bosque.

El bosque que rodeaba y ocultaba a Iowa era sumamente espeso, pero también era bello. Seshomaru veía con mucha atención y extrañeza la fascinación de Isa por el bosque, sus plantas y criaturas. Los arboles eran enormes y de troncos gruesos, los arboles más viejos asomaban sus raíces de entre la tierra, formando finos caminos parecidos a los ríos. Había aves de exóticos plumajes, flores con colores que jamás habían tenido sobre su mundo. Además había logrado ver unos cuantos duendecillos color verde cargando unos hongos rojo carmín, seguramente su comida.

-Oye Vlad, porque no te quitas el gorro? A caso no resistes el sol? – pregunto la joven.

-No es eso, yo también soy un vampiro iteniano, solo que tengo una extraña fascinación por los gorros – dice sonriendo – pero si quieres te muestro mi rostro – aparto su gorro y dejo ver su cabello platinado, ligeramente largo y cortado en capas; sus ojos eran negros, y en la pupila partían destellos rojos que formaban una estrella.

- Vaya, mira Sesh, es albino como tu – dice Isa al youkai, el cual los ignora olímpicamente – a veces me pregunto porque es tan gruñón.

- Parece que lo conoces muy bien, y eso que son de diferentes mundos – dice el vampiro pícaro.

- ehh…que curioso verdad jajaja …- el nerviosismo se hace cada vez más presente en la joven quien de inmediato cambia el tema – y tu como conociste a Valentine?

- desde muy joven entre al ejercito de Iten, y por mi alta capacidad fui designado como guardia personal. Este mundo está gobernado por los kryzoas y un consejo de diez seres, 2 representantes de cada nación. Valentine es uno de los de Iten. Se me asigno protegerlo, llevo 150 años trabajando para él.

- PERDON!!!!??? Pero si te vez muy joven!!!

- Enserio? – preguntó él sonriente – gracias.

Hacia el medio día, a petición de Isa decidieron tomar un breve descanso.

-"Dios mío van a matarme!!" – pensaba la joven cansada.

- Bien Isa debemos comenzar con tu entrenamiento, y ya que nos detuvimos y es un buen día… lo empezaremos ahora!

- Que?! Pero si estoy DESCANSANDO!!

- Nada de peros, debes aprender algo de defensa personal.

- Porque a mí!!

- Vamos Isa – Vlad la levanta y la lección comienza.

Seshomaru tomo asiento junto a un árbol mientras observaba como el vampiro trataba de explicar a Isa las mil y una formas de detener cualquier ataque, luego le enseño unas cuantas posturas y ella trataba se realizarlas correctamente. Desvió su mirada a los arboles, daban una buena sombra y había una gran tranquilidad. Se pregunto cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, deseaba volver, y no porque se sintiera solo al no tener a Rin y a Jaken, sino que quería continuar con su vida, si es que podría llamarle así a estar vagando por todo su mundo; y ahora que recordaba a sus dos compañeros … que estarían haciendo? Acoso habrían notado su desaparición o todo se había quedado congelado? … solo lo sabría cuando regresase. Miro de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos, Vlad explicaba emocionado e Isa ponía mucha atención. Seshomaru decidió entonces tomar una siesta, se acomodo en el tronco de un árbol y cerro sus ojos.

-Isa? … Hola! Tierra a Isa! Yuju? – Vlad movía sus manos frente al rostro de la joven que estaba en trance.

- Que? – pregunto ella despertando.

- Te encuentras bien? Que tanto pensabas? – pregunto curioso el vampiro.

- Eh… no nada, entonces que mas debo hacer? – dijo Isa evadiendo la pregunta.

- Mmmmm, mirabas al joven Seshomaru no? – cuestiono Vlad en tono juguetón.

- No! Claro que no! – contesto alterada.

- Aja si, niégalo. Bueno continuemos.

- Si.

El entrenamiento siguió un rato mas, Isa realizaba todos los movimientos al pie de la letra, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, o mejor dicho al youkai que plácidamente dormía junto al árbol, y es que el pobre Seshomaru se veía tan sereno y tierno, que era irresistible verlo, o ustedes que piensan?? Luego del entrenamiento decidieron despertarlo y continuar con el viaje.

Caminaron hasta entrada la noche, pararon para acampar. Prepararon una fogata, Vlad fue en busca de algo para comer, dejándolos solos. El silencio que se formo era realmente incomodo, pero que podía decirle ella a Seshomaru y viceversa.

-Como crees que este todo en nuestros mundos? – dijo ella armándose de valor para hablar.

- No lo sé – contesto él secamente.

- Crees que noten nuestra ausencia?

- Puede ser – estaban surgiendo las mismas dudas que él había tenido momentos antes.

- Ya veo – la mirada de Isa entristeció.

- Extrañas tu hogar?

- Si, sobre todo a mi familia, los echo mucho de menos – Isa abrazo sus piernas – y tú?

- Yo?... – muy buena pregunta – solo quiero acabar esto y volver a mi vida.

- A ya – aunque él no lo dijera abiertamente, sabía muy en el fondo que extrañaba su mundo… y a sus compañeros.

La conversación quedo ahí, Vlad llego al cabo de unos minutos trayendo agua y peces, fue una muy buena cena.

-Bien que duerman bien – dijo Vlad levantándose – yo hare guardia, así que duerman tranquilos – sonrió y se fue.

Isa se acomodo junto al fuego y un árbol que estaba cerca, se despidió del youkai y poco tiempo después quedo profundamente dormida. Mientras, él se recargo del árbol y miro hacia el cielo, no había luna y por las ramas de los arboles solo lograba ver unas cuantas estrellas, esa noche no dormiría.

-Madre… abuelos… - escucho a la joven llamar a su familia. Seguramente soñaba con ellos, se dio cuenta de que temblaba así que se quito su capa y se la coloco encima, luego siguió viendo hacia el oscuro cielo.

De inmediato noto que se estaba suavizando, y algo en esa mujer le hacía sacar a luz su otro lado, acaso comenzaba a escuchar esa otra parte? A su propio corazón?... no lo sabía con certeza

Los rayos de luz se filtraron entre las ramas, se impactaron en su rostro haciéndole despertar. Se sintió desubicada hasta que los recuerdos de lo sucedido el día anterior llegaron a su mente, se quito el sueño de encima y noto una capa de más que la cubría. Miro a su alrededor encontrando a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, esperándole ya con el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días – saludo Vlad sonriente.

- Hola – dijo esta acomodándose.

- Dormiste bien verdad?

- Si – tomo la capa del youkai entre sus manos – gracias – dijo extendiéndosela.

- No hay problema – dijo tranquilamente.

Acabaron de comer y de nuevo emprendieron la marcha hacia Iowa.

Vlad llevaba una plática muy amena, era increíble la facilidad que tenia para hablar y la gran cantidad de cosas que contaba, realmente hablaba demasiado. Y mientras este hablaba, Seshomaru comenzó a notar que el bosque cada vez se hacía más frondoso, el camino que tomaron traía por muros muchos árboles amontonados, formando un túnel donde la luz apenas entraba.

Un crujido de ramas los puso en alerta, Vlad calló y miro hacia los lados.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Isa nerviosa.

- Ya saben que estamos aquí – contesto el vampiro muy serio.

- Estamos rodeados – dijo Seshomaru.

De inmediato salieron ante ellos varios lobos, eran enormes. Los rodearon y uno de ellos de un pelaje plateado habló.

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en el bosque? – Vlad hablo entonces.

-Venimos en son de paz, para hablar con el gran líder. Nos manda Valentine de Iten – al escuchar esto, la mirada del gran lobo se suavizó y enseguida tomó una forma humana. Era un hombre alto y fornido, moreno y con el cabello blanco. Vestía de negó.

- Soy Keptah, general de las tropas de Iowa. Esperábamos por ustedes, los llevare con el gran líder, síganme por favor – siguieron a Keptah y a los demás lobos.

Al final del túnel se presento ante ellos una gran ciudad, Iowa mostraba su belleza y grandeza. Los edificios de la ciudad eran los grandes árboles que se adaptaban a casas donde todos los monstruos vivían cómodamente. Todos los habitantes los miraban con sorpresa, mientras los niños, que eran algunos lobeznos caminaban a su alrededor riendo amistosamente.

Isa estaba maravillada, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Entonces a lo lejos observo a un joven moreno de largos cabellos negro que miraba hacia ellos, éste dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Keptah los llevó hasta un árbol que a juzgar por su tamaño y belleza, debía ser el hogar del gran líder. El lobo los hizo esperar y luego de un rato les invito a pasar. Al entrar, Isa se maravillo aun mas, el interior estaba adornado con grandes telas que caían como cortinas, estas eran de colores rojizos y anaranjados, mostraban una hilera hacia un trono donde se hallaba sentado un hombre viejo que vestía unas túnicas blancas con adornos de hojas doradas. El anciano habló…

-Bienvenidos sean – con un movimiento de su mano los invito a tomar asiento, Keptah tomo su lugar a lado del gran líder.

- Es un gran honor estar aquí señor – dijo Vlad – soy Vlad y ellos mis compañeros Isamar y el joven Seshomaru.

-Los elegidos por el corazón.

-Así es señor.

- Isamar… es un extraño nombre pero de igual modo bello. Yo soy Zairus, líder de los licántropos y seres del bosque. Es para mí un placer conocer a los salvadores de nuestro querido Soma.

- Gracias señor – dice Isa.

- Díganme que puede hacer este viejo por ustedes?

- Mi señor, como bien sabe la misión que se nos ha encomendado es sumamente importante, somos fuertes pero pocos, y de cierto modo vulnerables, no sabemos qué tipo de problemas vendrán y los posibles enemigos que se presenten. Solicitamos nos brinde refuerzos.

- Comprendo, debemos mantenerlos a salvo. No se preocupen con ayuda de Isa llevare a cabo la selección del guerrero que los acompañara en su misión, además les proporcionare provisiones y herramientas – dice Zairus sorprendiendo a la joven.

- Muchas gracias señor – dice Vlad.

- Bien, Keptah les mostrara sus aposentos – luego se dirige a la joven – puedo ver que tienes muchas dudas, no te preocupes yo te ayudare, Keptah lleva a los caballeros, hablare con ella.

- Si mi señor, caballeros síganme – el lobo plata saca de la sala a Vlad y a Seshomaru.

- Bien pequeña, dime que sucede?

- Bueno yo no entiendo cómo podría ayudar a escoger el soldado, no los conozco y yo…

- Pequeña debes saber una cosa, el corazón te mandara un latido cuando veas a esa persona, ésa mi niña es señal de que la persona es la elegida, será tu aliado. En todo tu viaje él te diré quienes son. De eso no debes preocuparte.

- Comprendo.

- No tengas miedo, harás un excelente trabajo, conseguirán el triunfo, confía en ti misma – dice Zairus acariciando el rostro de Isa – yo y todos los habitantes de Soma tenemos plena confianza en ti y el joven Seshomaru.

- Gracias señor Zairus, prometo que no lo decepcionare – dice Isa más tranquila.

- Ahora salgamos, tenemos que hacer el anuncio de la elección.

Isa ayuda a Zairus y ambos salen del árbol. Fuera, observa a todos los habitantes reunidos, Zairus da unos pasos al frente y fuerte da el mensaje a su pueblo.

-Mi querido pueblo de Iowa, ha llegado el momento de servir a Soma. Por fin han venido los salvadores de nuestra tierra, trayendo consigo nuestro amado corazón; es nuestro deber ayudarlos en la gran misión – tomo aire – uno de nuestros soldados será elegido y éste será quien nos represente. A él encomendaremos nuestras vidas, nuestras fuerzas lo alentaran y coronaran con la victoria! – la gente gritaba y aplaudía entusiasmada – Al atardecer, en la gran plaza será elegido.

Luego del informe el gran líder entro de nuevo a su casa e Isa fue llevada a su alcoba.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo – le dice una joven.

- Si, muchas gracias – la joven se retira dejándola sola – vaya, esto será difícil – suspira y ve a través de las ventanas a la gente, no le gustaría decepcionarlos.

Decide dar un paseo por la ciudad, y al salir de su alcoba se encontró al youkai, quien de igual modo se disponía a pasear. Seshomaru no tuvo más opción que salir con ella, pues inmediatamente se le había pegado. Así cualquiera.

Por otro lado, un joven licántropo se hallaba sentado en un acantilado cercano a la ciudad, veía el horizonte, su mirada era seria y de cierto modo fría. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, miró hacia atrás y enseguida divisó varios pares de ojitos que le veían curiosos, eran los pequeños lobeznos de la ciudad.

-No deberían estar en sus casas? – pregunto a los pequeños, que de inmediato se le acercaron sonriendo.

- Hermano Azzuen, tu también participaras? – pregunto una lobita abrazada al joven.

- Claro que si tonta – dice un lobito – verdad?

- Tengo que – dice él.

- Tú no quieres hermano? – pregunta otro.

- No es eso niños, es solo que no me gustaría dejar la ciudad.

- Ahh ya – dicen a coro todos los niños.

- Bueno pequeños, volvamos a casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados.

- Pero… - los niños replican.

- Nada de peros, vamos ya – dice el encaminándolos.

Volviendo a la ciudad vemos que Isa y Seshomaru pasean por las calles, deteniéndose a cada rato para ver los pequeños puestos que atraen la curiosidad de ambos.

-Vaya! Este collar es precioso – dice Isa viéndolo con fascinación, éste era de madera y tenia tallado finamente varios paisajes en cada una de sus cuentas, una verdadera obra de arte.

Seshomaru ni la oyó, estaba muy entretenido viendo una pequeña escultura de la luna con un lobo aullando, era muy hermosa y por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraído a ella. Era un sentimiento inexplicable.

-Tome – dijo la joven encargada del puesto extendiéndole la escultura – no me pague, se la obsequio.

- Por que me la das?

- Es una muestra de gratitud, usted es uno de los que salvara mi tierra – la joven sonrió. Él se sentía tan raro, las palabras que le había dicho esa joven provocaban sentimientos que él jamás había experimentado. Tomo la escultura y pronuncio aquella palabra que jamás había dicho.

- Gracias.

El momento de la elección había llegado. Luego de que Vlad fuese por ellos, los tres se dirigieron a la gran plaza. Todos estaban reunidos, Zairus los miro y pronto dio inicio a la selección.

Los soldados pasaban en grupos de diez frente a Zairus e Isa, la cual los observaba con cuidado esperando que el corazón latiera. Cuando éste no lo latía, ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, Zairus agradecía a sus guerreros y los despedía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Esto va a ser muy tardado – dice Vlad acomodándose en su asiento.

-Puede ser – dijo Seshomaru serio.

La mayoría del ejército había pasado, ella estaba poniéndose nerviosa y el ambiente era cada vez más pesado. Pasó otro grupo, los miró cuidadosamente, entonces sus ojos se posaron en un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos amarillos. El latido resonó en su interior. Se acercó tranquilamente al él.

-Cuál es tu nombre? – él la miro extrañado, pero respondió.

- Azzuen – dijo seriamente.

Isa se volvió a Zairus, éste de inmediato supo que su guerrero ya había sido elegido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Le pidió a Azzuen dar un paso al frente, mientras que a los otros les indicó que se retirasen.

-Querido pueblo de Iowa nuestro guerrero ha sido elegido – Zairus tomó la mano del joven – Azzuen honra el nombre de tus ancestros, Iowa deposita en ti sus esperanzas y bendiciones.

Todos gritaban emocionados, los pequeños repetían su nombre sin cesar. Pero el joven lobo no compartía su alegría.

Iowa se lleno de luz y música, estaban contentos y en honor a sus salvadores organizaron una gran fiesta. Isa se dirigió a ésta, miró a Vlad discutir con Seshomaru, quien seguramente quería descuartizar al vampiro parlanchín. Junto a ellos se encontraban Zairus y Keptah, de inmediato se acercó y tomó lugar a lado del gran líder, pero noto un asiento vacío.

-Y ese lugar? Donde está Azzuen? – preguntó ella buscándolo entre la multitud.

- Azzuen no se siente bien pequeña – hablo serio el líder – al parecer la noticia de su elección no le es tan gratificante.

- Pero por qué?

- Luego de la elección se acerco a mí…

FLAS BACK

-Señor me siento honrado por esta importante misión a la que me encomienda – dijo el joven – sin embargo no puedo aceptarla.

- Que sucede? A caso no deseas salvar a Soma?

- No es eso señor, pero pienso que soy de mayor utilidad aquí.

- Muchacho, no debes preocuparte por nosotros, somos fuertes y unidos, estaremos bien. Ellos te necesitan más que nosotros, el corazón te necesita.

- Pero…

- Sé que lo harás bien Azzuen, eres un hombre fuerte y desde pequeño has logrado vencer cualquier adversidad. Eres de mis mejores hombres.

- Prometí cuidar ésta tierra, fue una promesa a mi padre.

- Y crees que salvar a Soma no es cuidar de Iowa?... Si el corazón no es devuelto Soma caerá y con ella Iowa - Azzuen no tuvo nada más que decir – No temas verás que es lo correcto.

- Si señor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entiendo – dijo Isa – tienen idea de donde esta?

- Seguramente esta en el bosque – dijo Keptah

- Solo?

- Azzuen es un lobo solitario, jamás ha dejado que lo ayuden, es muy autosuficiente. Perdió a su familia desde que era un niño, por eso se volvió tan serio – el general toma un poco de aire – y a muy corta edad decidió entrar al ejercito. Al principio no quise admitirlo, pero insistió muchas veces, diciendo que tenía una promesa por cumplir. Decidí ponerlo a prueba, todo lo supero, convirtiéndose en el mejor soldado que haya tenido Iowa. Su espíritu es inquebrantable.

- Vaya – dijo ella fascinada con el relato.

- Pero no deben preocuparse, él los acompañara, estoy seguro.

Ellos siguieron platicando, mientras Vlad se divertía viendo todo el espectáculo de bailarines y acróbatas. Que hacia Seshomaru? Observaba todo, oía todo, pero nada le era realmente interesante. Ese no era su ambiente, él prefería lo tranquilo, sin ruido alguno. Optó por retirarse, pasearse por ese bosque, tal vez ahí encontraría la paz que tanto ansiaba.

Por otro lado, con el joven lobo…

La brisa nocturna movía sus largos cabellos negros, la luz de la luna lo tranquilizaba, abrió sus ojos y miró el extenso cielo, totalmente cubierto por las estrellas. Se pregunto entonces que era lo que debía hacer, por qué estaba lleno de dudas. Deseaba que alguien le ayudase a resolverlas.

Entonces un fuerte viento apareció, algo no estaba bien así que de inmediato se puso en alerta, agudizo todos sus sentidos en busca de algún enemigo.

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Un pobre lobo solitario – dijo una voz de varón joven con un tono burlón.

- No seas cobarde y muéstrate – dijo él con autoridad.

- Cobarde? Jajajaja vaya éste lobito tiene agallas – enseguida un joven de cabello verde oscuro, ojos negros y piel mate aparece. Vestía con un pantalón negro, una playera de manga larga y zapatos del mismo color.

- Y tu quien eres?

- Que quien soy? – Pregunto irónico – yo soy… el que acabara con tu maldita vida!

El peli verde se lanza contra Azzuen junto con una oleada de bolas de fuego azul.

Mientras el youkai caminaba se escucha el fuerte impacto que azota a la tierra. Que había sido eso? De inmediato se dirigió al lugar de la explosión.

Por todos lados habían trozos de arboles y un espeso humo cubría el bosque. Un ataque, pero de quien? Pronto, al dispersarse el humo, la silueta de un lobo forcejeando con un joven apareció ante él. Se separaron, el joven no perdió tiempo y nuevamente atacó con una lluvia de flechas de fuego a Azzuen, quien convertido ya en un lobo negro esquivaba los ataques rápidamente. Azzuen dio un enorme salto hacia Tseng derribándolo, ambos se impactaron contra los arboles. El peli verde se levantó aturdido por el golpe.

-Maldito lobo esa me la pagas – los puños de Tseng fueron rodeados por el fuego azul, corrió hacia donde yacía Azzuen, quien de inmediato se preparo para el ataque. Esquivo el primer golpe, con su garra hirió el abdomen de Tseng, el cual retrocedió un poco. Su mirada enfureció y el fuego se incremento, se lanzó contra Azzuen dando numerosos puñetazos y patadas, era muy rápido. Tseng atinó una patada en la cara del lobo mandándolo a estrellarse contra una roca, la cual se deshizo.

Azzuen se levantó despacio. Sangre salía de su cabeza, molesto emitió un gruñido, no permitiría que un mocoso le ganase. Buscó por todas partes a su enemigo y pronto éste le cayó encima, logró quitarse a tiempo sin embargo el fuego lo había alcanzado, ahora también si brazo estaba herido.

-que sucede? No puedes contra mí? – dijo Tseng – pensé que los licántropos eran buenos luchadores, sin embargo creo que eran todas patrañas. Son unos débiles! Y eso me decepciona bastante, me hace enfurecer! – Tseng cubrió su cuerpo con fuego – esto se está volviendo aburrido, así que acabare contigo de una buena vez. Y luego iré por todos los demás, los matare a todos! Iowa ardera en llamas! – una risa psicópata por parte de Tseng.

Azzuen apretó sus puños, lo que realmente le hacía enojar era que se burlasen de su cuidad y más aun que atentasen contra la vida de todos sus hermanos.

-No dejare… que des un paso a Iowa!! – Dijo el lobo firmemente – primero muerto!!

- Como tu digas, pelea si es que puedes!!

Azzuen corrió hasta Tseng, saltó sobre él y dio una mordida en el hombro del chico desgarrándolo. La sangre fluía descaradamente por el hombro de Tseng, el lobo le miró triunfante. La ira invadió al peli verde, ese lobo lo iba a lamentar. Pronto borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, el seria el ganador, solo él.

-Maldito perro rabioso este será tu fin!! – unas alas de fuego salieron de la espalda de Tseng, quien se elevó rápidamente. Azzuen se preparó, sin embargo, las alas lo tomaron y lo envolvieron. No podía moverse, el fuego lo cubría poco a poco, además de las fuertes quemaduras que estaba recibiendo. Tseng reía frenéticamente.

-Aprenderás una gran lección – le dijo Tseng, sus alas azotaron a Azzuen contra el suelo.

Estaba herido, pero aun no podía darse por vencido, si no lo derrotaba Iowa estaría en peligro. Lentamente se levantó, Tseng lo miraba extrañado, por qué aun podía moverse?

-Me levantare cuantas veces sea necesario, no importa si estoy a punto de morir, jamás dejare de proteger a Iowa y… a mis hermanos. Te derrotare y esa será la lección que tu aprendas! – dijo Azzuen atacando.

Seshomaru sonrió, miro la luna y supo la fuerza que el lobo estaba recibiendo. Esto acabaría pronto. El joven lobo dio un gran salto alcanzando a Tseng, quien lo miró incrédulo. Azzuen atravesó al peli verde, terminando así la batalla.

-Maldito seas… esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, así que tengan mucho cuidado, este mundo será destruido y nada podrán hacer para salvarlo. – en una gran flama Tseng desaparece, Azzuen cae y pronto su apariencia humana regresa.

-Todo acabo - dice cansado – no… acaba de empezar.

- Así es

- Tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto Azzuen al youkai.

- Solo pasaba por aquí, tuviste una buena pelea?

- De las mejores que haya tenido – dijo sonriendo.

Seshomaru llevó al lobo hasta la ciudad.

-Tenemos enemigos y son fuertes.

- Fuertes o no, acabaré con ellos. No me importan.

- Dime una cosa nos ayudas por gusto o solo para volver a tu mundo?

Otra buena pregunta. Realmente deseaba ayudar esa gente? Será que no solo lo hacía por salir pronto de ahí, o si? Entonces a su mente llego Isa, esa humana que ahora era su compañera de viaje. Ella había dicho que quería ayudar a esa gente no solo salir de ahí, luego recordó a la loba, le había regalado la estatuilla solo por gratitud. Se sintió raro, pero extrañamente bien. Entonces… por qué lo hacía? Era gusto?

-Y bien? – pregunto Azzuen sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Digamos que aun no lo sé.

- Comprendo.

- Y que hay de ti, ya tomaste una decisión? – pregunto el youkai.

- Si ya lo decidí – miro a Seshomaru – me iré con ustedes – el youkai solo asintió.

Al llegar a la ciudad, todos corrieron hacia ellos, los lobos se ocuparon de Azzuen, mientras que Isa y Zairus se dirigieron con él.

-Que fue lo que paso? – se apresuro Isa a preguntar.

- Fueron los que quieren destruir este mundo. Y que seguramente robaron el corazón. Venían directamente a destruir a Iowa, pero como saben Azzuen lo impidió.

- Cuantos eran? – pregunto Vlad aun sentado.

- Solo uno, un tal Tseng.

- Así que se han revelado ya – dijo Zairus – no deben perder tiempo, la guerra acaba de comenzar. Iré a ver a mi soldado – Zairus se retiro.

- Vaya vaya, pobre lobito.

- Me iré a mi alcoba – dijo Seshomaru retirándose.

- Buenas noches – dijo Isa al youkai, mas éste no la escuchó.

- No te sientas mal, es otro ser solitario. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Isa.

- Si, hasta mañana Vlad.

- Que descanses.

Mientras tanto con Zairus, llego a la habitación donde tenían a Azzuen, Keptah estaba con él.

-Como esta?

- Sorprendentemente bien. Ya atendieron sus heridas y untaron los ungüentos. Además de que ya empieza a regenerarse.

- Que alegría – dijo el líder, en esos momentos el joven lobo abre sus ojos – hijo mío, como te sientes?

- Bien señor.

- El joven Seshomaru informó lo sucedido, fuiste muy valiente al proteger a Iowa, gracias.

- Bien hecho cachorrito – dijo Keptah risueño.

- Hay algo que quiero decirle señor.

- Que es?

- Acepto honrado la misión.

- Sabia que escogerías bien, muchas gracias – Zairus solo sonrió – ahora debes descansar.

- Si.

- Keptah cuídalo.

- Como diga señor – dijo el general, mientras Zairus salía.

A la mañana siguiente…

Isa se despertó, se dirigió al baño y tomo una buena ducha, termino de arreglarse y se dirigió al comedor. Cuando llegó vio a Seshomaru, Zairus, Keptah y Azzuen desayunando, éste ultimo solo con unos pequeños vendajes en la cabeza.

-Buenos días. Azzuen ya no tienes nada, es sorprendente! – exclamó emocionada.

- Los licántropos se regeneran rápidamente – dijo el youkai.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo ella ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

- Gracias señorita.

- Llámame por mi nombre, no me gusta que me hablen de usted – dijo apenada.

- De acuerdo Isa.

- Así está mucho mejor.

Luego de un rato Vlad apareció. El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, para otros hasta aburrido. Zairus dio la noticia de que partirían al día siguiente en lo que Azzuen terminaba de recuperarse, de modo que el vampirito aprovecho para que él y la joven entrenasen. Luego de acabar se dirigieron al bosque.

-Bien Isa, practicaremos ahora con armas, traes a Hourin cierto?

- Sí.

- Invócala.

Isa saco la rosa metálica de la caja, enseguida pronuncio su nombre. Los pétalos de la rosa se desprendieron, incrementaron su tamaño y se adhirieron al cuerpo de la joven, formando una armadura. El tallo también se incremento, formando una bella espada con finos grabados de una enredadera en el mango y hoja de la misma.

-Increíble, es magnífica – dijo sorprendida.

- Es una excelente arma, pero si no sabes cómo usarla es solo basura.

- Entiendo, y que me enseñaras Vlad?

- Será un combate

- Un qué?

Vlad apareció una lanza y de inmediato ataco a la joven, Isa solo pudo colocar su espada para bloquear el ataque.

-Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! Ni siquiera estoy lista!

- El enemigo atacara cuando menos te lo esperes, así que debes estarlo siempre.

Se separaron un instante, de nuevo Vlad opto por la ofensiva blandiendo su lanza. Isa trato de detener los ataques pero era demasiado lenta, el filo de la lanza pasó a su lado dejando un pequeño rasguño en su rostro.

Enfureció, sin pensarlo dio un golpe, el cual Vlad esquivo fácilmente. Rápidamente la joven dirigió su espada hacia la cabeza del vampiro, justo a tiempo logró quitarse, luego ella intento atacar su costado. Ambas armas metálicas chocaron, resonando por todo el bosque.

-Vaya improvisación, fue excelente – dijo Vlad entusiasmado.

A una velocidad increíble el vampiro dio un giro, colocándose detrás de ella y la cuchilla de su lanza a pocos centímetros de su espalda.

-Muerta – dijo él – así piensas derrotar a un enemigo? No solo debes actuar impulsivamente, sino tener estrategia Isa.

- Es fácil para ti porque eres un soldado. Yo solo soy una humana.

- Hm – Vlad rio divertido y comenzó a alejarse – ya no puedes seguir. Tomate un descanso, humana.

- A dónde vas?

- A entrenar con alguien que me pueda seguir el ritmo, tú puedes quedarte en este lugar.

Vlad se alejo del bosque, dejándola completamente sola. Isa se sentó recargando su espalda en uno de los arboles, se había cansado. Hourin volvió a retomar su forma de flor. "Idiota" pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Por otro lado, Seshomaru caminaba por el bosque. Llego a la zona donde el lobo había luchado, comenzó a recorrerla y observo que los arboles, junto con toda la demás vegetación, estaban regenerándose, aunque lentamente.

Muy curioso, al parecer ese mundo era muy interesante.

La pregunta que Azzuen le había hecho volvió a invadir su mente. Po que había aceptado? El jamás lo haría por ser solidario con sus semejantes. Sabía que una parte de él solo lo hacía por salir rápidamente de aquel lugar, tal y como lo había dicho el lobo. Pero la otra parte… era sumamente confusa. Momento… confusión? Sí, eso era. No sabía qué era lo que sentía dentro de él.

Su mente viajó por sus recuerdos, llegando a esa vez en la que había reclamado a su padre el no haberle dado la Tessaiga. Su padre le pregunto si acaso él tenía a alguien a quien proteger. En esos momentos su respuesta fue negativa.

Esa justamente había sido la razón del por cual no podía poseerla, por su indiferencia y frialdad con los demás seres vivos. Recordó entonces a la pequeña Rin que se encontraba bajo su protección. Desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado, algo en Seshomaru había cambiado. Sentimientos de amor y cariño lo invadieron, claro que jamás los admitió o aparentó. Pero era otra cosa, tal vez era eso llamado "El sentido del deber". Esa fastidiosa espinita que lo obligaba a ayudar. Ahora había florecido en esa otra mitad de él, junto con esos sentimientos.

Pero que dilema, tan difíciles de comprender. Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo, era Keptah. El general se detuvo a su lado.

-Si el corazón estuviese en su lugar el bosque estaría totalmente regenerado. No te parece increíble el poder de esa pequeña piedra?

- Es muy poderosa para mantener todo su mundo vivo – dijo con un tono sereno.

- Eso debo tomarlo como un gesto de admiración? – pregunto el lobo divertido.

- Hm – Seshomaru hizo una media sonrisa.

- Cuando piensas responder la pregunta de Azzuen?

- Cuando entienda una parte de mi – Keptah no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del youkai.

- De cierta forma te pareces a Azzuen – dijo – estoy seguro de que en el viaje podrás encontrar la respuesta, mientras no trates de hacer explotar tu cabeza jajajajaja – el general dio una palmada en el hombro del youkai y luego se retiro riendo.

"Lobos" pensó él. Se habían tomado mucha confianza con él, a la mejor era por pertenecer a la misma especie. Quién sabe. Mejor decidió continuar con su camino.

De regreso con la joven humana… Isa se levantó, y recordando las palabras del vampiro decidió entrenar algunos movimientos por su cuenta. Azzuen caminaba por ahí cuando escuchó una maldición, se acerco al lugar de donde provenía la voz y miro a la chica arrodillada.

-No es lo mismo si no tengo un oponente – dijo ella frustrada. Azzuen decidió acercarse.

- Que se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó el lobo.

- Tratando de entrenar.

- Y el vampiro?

- Vlad? – El chico asintió – me dejo porque no podía mantener el ritmo, idiota, como él es un soldado todo se le hace fácil.

- Podrías contarme?

Isa comenzó a relatar su pequeño encuentro con Vlad, como no había podido tocarlo ni una sola vez y la discusión que habían tenido. Ella estaba tan enojada que casi sacaba humo de las orejas.

-Todo es fácil para él! – dijo ella furiosa.

-Yo creo que Vlad se refería a otra cosa – dijo Azzuen.

- Como qué?

- Que no te subestimes, el simple hecho de que seas una humana no te hace débil o inferior – Isa se quedo totalmente callada, el lobo retomo su palabra – supongo que Vlad no está acostumbrado a enseñar, bueno te ayudare un poco. Muéstrame tus movimientos.

- Eh… movimientos?

- Sí los que te enseñó.

- Pues veras… no me ha enseñado ninguno con armas, solo nos enfrentamos – Azzuen estaba incrédulo.

- Bueno comencemos, tienes mucho que aprender.

Azzuen pidió a la joven colocarse en posición de ataque. Ella solo se paro y empuñó la espada, realmente no tenía idea.

-A eso llamas posición? Hn – bufó el lobo – estira los brazos y mantén flexionadas las rodillas. La posición es muy importante, debes tener libre movimiento, mantener el equilibrio, poder atacar y defender desde cualquier punto.

- Entiendo.

Continuo dando instrucciones, aunque se detuvo para enseñarle como ejecutar determinado movimiento, tales como blandir correctamente su espada, utilizar la empuñadura, bloquear ataques, etc.

-Repítelo de nuevo, pero ahora más despacio.

Luego de la serie de ejercicios Azzuen retó a la joven, la cual acepto no de muy buena manera. El lobo tomo su espada y atacó. Lanzo su espada justo al centro de ella, reaccionando de buena manera Isa detuvo el ataque del lobo. Forcejearon un poco antes de separarse y esta vez Isa tomó la ofensiva. Corrió directamente hacia él, atacando su costado, Azzuen evitó el ataque fácilmente. Ella giró atacando el otro lado, el lobo se sorprendió, había sido veloz. Isa era rápida aprendiendo, sin embargo aun tenía mucho que aprender. Esquivando rápidamente el ataque, Azzuen dio un brinco utilizando a la joven para caer hacia el otro lado y con la empuñadura golpeo su hombro. Una fuerte punzada la invadió.

-Oye eso no fue justo! – dijo ella.

- Un verdadero enemigo no te dará golpecitos ni se compadecerá de ti, y yo tampoco.

- Hm

- O quieres que consienta tu incompetencia? – La joven solo lo miro con odio – bien, continuemos.

- Eso sí que no, olvídalo! Ya fue suficiente – se giró dispuesta a marcharse cuando otro golpe, ahora en la espalda, la detuvo. Volteó y vio al hombre lobo detrás de ella.

- Una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender es no darle la espalda al enemigo, jamás. Seguiremos con la práctica.

Azzuen estaba decidido, y aunque ella quisiese matarlo en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada para evitar el enfrentamiento. La pelea se reanudó. Los golpes de la joven cada vez eran más fuertes, la ira que sentía le daba fuerza y coraje. El lobo lo notó y sonrió complacido. Después de unos minutos más decidió que era hora de parar. Para que descansase un poco, pues ya comenzaban a notarse los signos de fatiga.

-Esto exhausta – dijo Isa dejándose caer al piso y recargarse de un árbol.

- Fue una buena pelea, lo hiciste bien.

- Gracias Azzuen.

- No hay problema. Bueno me iré a la ciudad, te quedaras aquí?

- Si, aun tengo algo que hacer.

- Como quieras, nos vemos.

Azzuen se marchó y ella siguió descansando. Todavía tenía cuentas que arreglar con cierto vampiro. Cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormida.

Pronto el atardecer hizo su aparición, Isa aun no había regresado del bosque. En la ciudad, para ser más precisos afuera del gran árbol, se encontraban Azzuen y Keptah platicando, en esos momentos aparece Seshomaru. El youkai regresaba de su paseo de la mañana. Keptah lo saludó amigablemente mientras Azzuen solo hizo una seña.

-Estuvo bueno tu paseo? – pregunto el general.

- Si.

- La señorita Isa aun no ha regresado y ese vampiro está metido en el palacio.

- Hm

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla, quieres ir Seshomaru?

- Seguramente el joven querrá descansar, ha tenido un largo paseo cierto? – Vlad venia saliendo del gran árbol – no se preocupen por ella, yo la iré a buscar. Nos vemos luego señores.

Vlad se interno en el bosque, llevaba consigo un paquete lleno de comida y agua para la joven.

-Vampiros – dijo Keptah resignado – y que vas a hacer Sesh?

- Me iré a mi alcoba – seguido de esto el pequeño youkai desapareció en el interior del gran árbol.

- Se parecen tanto ustedes dos – el general rió mientras Azzuen lo ignoraba.

Por otro lado, Vlad caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, llegó al lugar donde había estado con la chica en la mañana y al no verla ahí se confundió un poco. Comenzó al llamarla pero no había rastro de ella. Dejo la comida junto al árbol y camino un poco gritando su nombre. Repentinamente su instinto le hace moverse de donde estaba, un fuerte golpe se impacta contra el suelo donde yacía, destrozándolo todo. Una nube de polvo se alza, Vlad se puso en alerta. De la nube rápidamente sale Isa empuñando su espada hacia Vlad, atacándolo. El vampiro sonríe y nuevamente esquiva el ataque, solo que esta vez ella logra hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla.

-Ya estamos igual – dijo Isa sonriendo.

- Vaya vaya. Pensé que eras solo una humana – dijo Vlad burlón.

- Soy una humana, pero una muy fuerte – apunto a Vlad con su espada y sonriendo dice – derrotare a todos mis enemigos. No voy a rendirme.

- Me alegra. Ahora tal vez quieras comer algo, te traje comida y agua – Vlad le guiña el ojo – andando guerrerita.

- Si.

Juntos se sientan junto al árbol donde estaba la comida, ella al verla la toma y desesperadamente comienza a comerla. Tenía tanta hambre que estaba olvidando masticarla, provocando que tosiera frecuentemente. Una vez satisfecha…

-Gracias por la comida – dijo totalmente agradecida.

- No fue nada – respondió Vlad.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, malinterprete todo lo que me dijiste. Te prometo que jamás volveré a subestimarme. Gracias por la lección.

- No te preocupes, además yo también debo disculparme – dijo él sorprendiéndola – me desespere y no supe enseñarte adecuadamente. Lo siento.

- No hay problema, ambos cometemos errores.

- Si, así es. Pero dime como te volviste tan buena? Esos movimientos fueron geniales.

- Todo se lo debo a Azzuen.

- Azzuen?

- Poco después de que te fuiste, él apareció. Me vio tan enojada que termine contándole todo. Gracias a él pude entender lo que realmente querías decirme.

- Enserio?

- Si, y de paso me ayudo a perfeccionar todo – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Entiendo – a Vlad no le gusto como había sonado eso último. Se estaba robando a SU alumna – "Ese perrito no será mejor que yo, no señor!"

- Sucede algo Vlad? – pregunto ella al ver al vampiro tan serio.

- No, nada. Mejor regresemos.

- Si.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a la ciudad, cuando llegaron ella saludo a los dos lobos que aun platicaban, más no noto que una mirada fría la seguía fijamente hasta que entró al palacio. Isa se fue a duchar y descansar para recuperar energías para el viaje de mañana.

La noche cayó sobre Iowa y pronto todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente.

La mañana siguiente fue muy atareada, todos preparaban sus cosas y los del palacio les hacían provisiones para su viaje. Los encaminaron a las afueras de la ciudad y luego de que se les entregasen los paquetes con comida y agua, Zairus les habló.

-Les deseo mucha suerte jóvenes guerreros. Sé que triunfaran. El pueblo de Iowa y todo Soma estarán siempre con ustedes. Buen viaje. – Zairus hace con su mano un movimiento de despedida y ellos comienzan su marcha.

El siguiente país era Salem, el lugar donde habitaban seres pacíficos y las personas que veían espíritus. Que les esperaría ahí?

**CONTINUARA…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LAMENTO SI SESHOMARU NO APARECIO TANTO EN EL CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN FUE SOLO EN ESTE. ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. HASTA ENTONCES.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Conforme caminaban el bosque dejaba atrás su espesor. Ahora eran pocos los árboles que los rodeaban, aun así Isa no dejaba de admirar el panorama. A su izquierda podía ver los límites de Iowa y el comienzo de la oscura ciudad de Helgrind, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por otro lado, frente a ella, se podía observar la cercana Salem.

-Aquí acamparemos – dijo Azzuen.

Pronto realizaron una fogata mientras Azzuen sacaba las provisiones que les habían dado. Seshomaru veía las estrellas que iban apareciendo con la noche. Sentía mucha tranquilidad, una infinita paz. Entonces siente una mirada, discretamente voltea y ve a la joven mirarle. Decidió ignorarle pensando en que pronto le dejaría, que equivocado estaba.

Quiso preguntar "¿qué tanto miras?" pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Isa estaba extrañamente callada e hipnotizada viendo al youkai. ¿Por qué no hablaba?, se interrogó él, pues la chica siempre andaba parloteando con Vlad o Azzuen, incluso con él aunque no le escuchase. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Estaría triste? ¿Extrañaba a su familia de nuevo? O tal vez solo estaba cansada… esperen, ¿y por qué demonios le importaba? Él nunca se preguntaba que tenían los demás, jamás le habían preocupado. ¿Sería que este mundo lo estaba suavizando?

-Seshomaru – volteó a ver a quien le hablaba, era el lobo – Revisaré los alrededores.

-Hm - ¿por qué le avisaba?

Azzuen se internó en el bosque, él se percató de que la joven ya no le miraba. Suspiró con fuerza al recordad sus últimos pensamientos, luego decidió acercarse a la fogata, se sentó y miró el fuego.

-AHHH!!! – gritó Vlad espantando a la joven y sorprendiendo a Seshomaru. Inmediatamente el vampiro empezó a reírse cayendo al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – le reclamó Isa furica – ¡¿quieres matarme?!

- No te enojes – dijo Vlad risueño – es que estaban tan callados y depresivos que me aburrí, necesitaba hacer algo.

-¡¿Y tenias que gritar?! – Isa quería estrangularlo.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – dijo excusándose – debiste ver tu cara jajajajajajaja.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Isa dándole un coscorrón.

"Par de mocosos" pensó Seshomaru. Realmente le había sorprendido ese vampirucho, claro que jamás lo aceptaría, él era el gran Seshomaru! Por el momento se concentraría en ignorarlos, como de costumbre.

Tiempo después Azzuen volvió, todo estaba en orden así que pasarían una noche tranquila, nadie les perturbaría. Ingenuos.

Yacían acomodados junto a la fogata, dormitando tranquilamente. Una sombra se movía entre los arbustos, rodeando y observándolos con cuidado.

Una piedra se impactó contra la cabeza de Vlad. El vampiro se despertó y extrañado se incorporó mirando a los demás, dormían.

-"Que raro" – pensó y de nuevo se acostó.

Una segunda piedra fue arrojada, solo que esta vez se estrelló en la cabeza de Azzuen. El lobo despertó y miró a todas partes, mas no vio a nadie, resignado volvió a dormir.

Ahora dos piedras se impactaron nuevamente en Azzuen y Vlad. Se incorporaron molestos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Que está sucediendo?

- Eso me gustaría saber – contestó el lobo.

Entonces un ruido entre los arbustos se escuchó.

-Tenemos compañía – dijo de pronto el youkai sorprendiéndolos – Oye despierta – dijo moviendo a la joven.

-¿Pero qué sucede? – dijo ella adormilada.

-Algo nos observa – dijo él seriamente.

Isa se alarmó, enseguida tomó su preciada Hourin y se puso alerta. ¿Acaso era otro enemigo?

Pronto se dejo oír una risita burlona. Los cuatro se extrañaron y una sombra aprovechó para atacar.

A una velocidad increíble dicha sombra pasó de lado a Azzuen, quien quedó atonito, y se dirigió a Isa. No obstante Seshomaru fue más rápido y logró detenerla dándole un golpe que la mandó a volar. Un grito pudo escucharse.

Vlad rápidamente se acercó a donde_ eso _había caído y al llegar no pudo evitar gritar de incredulidad.

-¡¡¡Un duende!!!! – dijo anonadado.

Azzuen también se acercó y tomó al pequeño ser que se quejaba del golpe proporcionado por el albino.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo el pequeño.

-¿Quién eres y por qué nos observabas? – cuestionó rudamente el lobo.

-…

-Responde.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo el pequeño altanero.

-Porque si no lo haces te irá muy mal – dijo Vlad.

-¿Me estás amenazando vampirucho?

-Solo te estoy previniendo – dijo molesto.

-¿Qué podría hacerme un inepto como tú?

-Mira enano, hablas o te hago hablar.

-Inténtalo.

-Tú lo pediste

-¡Espera! – dijo Isa llegando hasta ellos junto con el youkai – no lo lastimes Vlad.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la joven.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Las cosas no se arreglan con violencia – respondió ella para luego preguntar tranquilamente al pequeño - ¿Podrías decirnos quien eres y que estabas haciendo?

-Solo porque estas siendo amable – dijo – soy Jeçkbeld un simple duende que se divertía con ustedes.

-¡¿Crees que lanzarle piedras a los demás en la cabeza es divertido?!

-Es mi naturaleza – dijo despreocupado – además están en mi territorio. Yo decido que hacer y que no. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

-Yo soy Isa, ellos son Azzuen, Vlad y Seshomaru.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Vamos rumbo a Salem.

-¿Para qué?

-Haces muchas preguntas – dijo el youkai.

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Por una importante misión – le dijo Azzuen.

-Te escucho.

Tuvieron que contarle todo, el cómo recuperaron el corazón de Soma y quienes eran en realidad. Jeçkbeld escuchaba emocionado.

-Iré – dijo triunfante.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Vlad.

-Los acompañaré, me han conmovido.

-¡Momento enano tú no puedes ir!

- ¿Quién me lo prohíbe?

-Calma chicos, yo pienso que si puede ir.

-¿Te ha dado una señal? – preguntó Azzuen.

-No, pero él quiere ayudar. Nos vendría bien otra mano – dice Isa sonriente. A Jeçkbeld se le pusieron los ojos de estrellitas – ¿tú qué opinas Seshomaru?

¿Qué opinaba él? Pues le daba lo mismo. No le importaba que llevasen a otro al fin de cuentas él no se hacía responsable de nadie.

-Como quieran – dijo con su tono habitual.

-¡Sí! – dijo el duendecillo mientras Vlad maldecía.

-Arreglado este asunto, será mejor dormir – dijo el lobo.

Volvieron a acomodarse como estaban minutos antes, Jeçkbeld decidió quedarse con la joven pues según él era la más segura. Al cabo de unos minutos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, a excepción del albino que nuevamente vagaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos mientras miraba el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino, eran liderados por Vlad y hasta atrás iba Azzuen. Seshomaru caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio que el pequeño Jeçkbeld le miraba fijamente y con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le miró un rato y poco a poco el duende se ocultó en los hombros de Isa.

-¿Qué sucede Jeçkbeld? – preguntó la joven.

-Tu amigo el seco es muy intimidante.

-Si la mayoría de las veces, pero también es considerado. Aunque eso pase muy, pero muy pocas veces – dijo ella.

-¿Considerado? Ja, si como no. ¡Con el golpe de ayer casi me mata! ¡Qué considerado!

-Bueno también fue tu culpa.

-Aun así, lo estaré vigilando – dijo viéndolo nuevamente.

Caminaron todo el día llegando al atardecer.

Salem era una ciudad muy rustica, con sus calles empedradas, las casas de piedra y sus techos de madera. Un rio atravesaba la ciudad, habiendo así múltiples puentecillos para cruzarla.

Para Seshomaru todo eso era nuevo y miraba con detalle cada lugar por el que pasaban. Pronto se detuvieron en una enorme construcción, una posada. El youkai la examinó detenidamente, no era tan sorprendente como la casa del tal Valentine.

Entraron, había muchas personas que se les quedaban viendo detenidamente.

Se acercaron a la barra donde un hombre calvo y robusto les atendió. Vlad pidió las habitaciones correspondientes y enseguida le entregaron tres llaves, dos de ellos tendrían que compartir cuarto.

El albino seguía explorando con la mirada el lugar, tenía muchas mesas ocupadas por varios sujetos que bebían mientras reían. Gracias a su gran olfato dedujo que aquel líquido era alcohol. Arrugo la nariz un breve instante y siguió observando. Sus ojos se posaron discretamente un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban. Había una joven pelirroja que bebía mientras acariciaba a un gato negro dormido sobre la barra. Pero una voz le hizo volver su atención a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Isa.

-Si – contesto él.

-Vamos – dijo ella empezando a caminar.

Seshomaru siguió a los otros. Subieron unas escaleras y caminaron al final del pasillo.

-Esta es la tuya – dijo Vlad a Isa entregándole una llave.

-Gracias – entonces entró a su habitación con Jeçkbeld.

- Esta es para ustedes dos, ya que se llevan tan bien serán los que compartan cuarto – Azzuen tomó la llave y junto con el youkai entraron a la suya.

- Y esta es para mí – dijo Vlad entrando a la suya.

En la habitación del youkai…

Seshomaru se tiró en una de las camas, mientras Azzuen se sentaba en la otra. Era igual de cómoda como las de Iowa e Item.

Por un momento el silencio invadió la habitación, tiempo aprovechado por el albino para cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato.

Azzuen veía hacia la ventana.

Y luego de un rato el lobo habló.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos un rato?

-Hm, vayamos – dijo él incorporándose.

Ambos dejaron sus armas y salieron del cuarto. Bajaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

-Bienvenidos – oyeron y algo confundidos voltearon a ver a una señora muy sonriente frente a ellos. Esta era una mujer grande y regordeta.

Traía en una charola dos platos con comida y unos vasos con agua.

-Gracias – dijo Azzuen.

-Tomen, cortesía de la casa – dijo depositando los platos y vasos frente a ellos para después retirarse.

Se miraron de reojo y empezaron a comer.

¡Pero qué comida! ¡Era bastante buena, nunca había probado algo tan exquisito! Seshomaru se recriminó por tales pensamientos, pero es que era excelente. Y esa misma reacción la pudo notar en su compañero que veía la comida con devoción.

Comían tranquilamente cando sus tres compañeros bajaron y se sentaron con ellos. Les sirvieron también y rápidamente las exclamaciones de admiración se hicieron presentes.

-¡Pero qué sabrosa! – dijo Jeçkbeld con ojos soñadores.

- En verdad está muy buena – dijo Isa.

- Así es – menciona Vlad.

Seshomaru quitó su mirada de sus compañeros y miró al frente, de nuevo encontró a la joven pelirroja. Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves minutos.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse atrajo su atención. Cuatro hombres, dos de ellos con apariencia humana y los otros eran ogros, entraron en la posada.

Caminaron hasta la joven quien ni se inmutó.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo uno de ellos.

-Las ratas no deberían estar en estos lugares – dijo otro.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una limpieza al lugar muchachos?

- Es una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no mejor cierran esas repugnantes bocas? – dice la joven.

-Parece que la ratita quiere pelea.

-Pues démosle una lección.

Uno de ellos pone su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, primer error. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese sujeto sale volando por la puerta hasta la calle.

Todos veían asombrados, hasta nuestros cinco amigos. Los ojos de Isa vieron fijamente a la chica, tenía una apariencia más joven a la de ella y extrañamente le encontró gran parecido con una de sus amigas de la Tierra. Entonces un latido emergió del rubí, Isa supo que esa joven era otra elegida.

-¡Vanesa no quiero desastres en mi posada! – grita el hombre calvo.

-Tranquilo Bob no los habrá – dice ella – bien señores arreglemos esto afuera – la joven sonríe con malicia.

En la calle una pelea empezó. Los tres tipos restantes se abalanzaron contra ella, quien velozmente los esquivó. Vanesa rio burlona.

Entonces uno de ellos le lanzó un puño directo al rostro, ella lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire. Otro se dirigió a ella, Vanesa tomó al tipo que había golpeado y lo aventó contra su atacante. Ambos cayeron al piso.

El tercer sujeto observó a sus compañeros caídos, la furia le invadió y sin pensarlo atacó a la joven.

Logró tomar a la chica por el cuelo estrangulándola, todos creyeron que perdería, sin embargo Vanesa tomó las manos del sujeto y utilizando su increíble fuerza fue separándolas de su cuello. Una vez que se soltó, propinó una buena patada en el orgullo de su enemigo, quien terminó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

La joven les observó, tres estaban inconscientes y el cuarto pronto lo estaría. Así que se acercó a cada uno de ellos, hurgó en los bolsillos, sacándoles dinero y demás cosas de valor.

Isa y los demás, incluso Seshomaru, se quedaron estupefactos.

-Me quedare con esto como premio por haber ganado – dijo sonriente – vámonos Nâr.

Entonces un gato negro salió de la posada y se detuvo frente a la joven, Seshomaru le reconoció, era aquel que antes dormía sobre la barra.

Vanesa se despidió de Bob y pronto comenzó a alejarse.

-Debemos seguirla – dijo Isa corriendo a la salida.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Vlad extrañado.

-¡Ella es la otra! – dijo la castaña desapareciendo por la puerta.

- … - fue la reacción de los otros.

Después Vlad y Jeçkbeld salieron disparados tras Isa. Seshomaru y Azzuen salieron más relajados, de cualquier forma ellos podían encontrarla fácilmente.

Vanesa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles a lado de su gato, hoy había juntado mucho dinero y de una forma muy fácil. Sonrió para sí. De repente escucha un ruido, era como una voz, alguien gritando, entonces volteo hacia atrás.

Ahí, unos metros atrás, una chica castaña gritaba. Trató de prestar atención pero no entendió, ¿le estaría llamando?

Se concentro mejor y pudo escuchar.

-¡Oye detente! – gritaba Isa.

Ante estas palabras Vanesa salió corriendo, ¿acaso le quitarían todo el dinero? ¿Venían a apresarla? Eso sí que no, ¡Primero muerta!

Corrió rápido junto con su gato, no obstante aquella joven aun le seguía.

-Nâr, parece que tendremos que volar – dijo ella. Entonces el gato negro se transformó. Ahora era enorme y tenía unas grandes alas. La pelirroja se montó en él y Nâr emprendió el vuelo.

Isa se detuvo cansada. Genial, la había perdido. Respiraba agitada, nunca había corrido tanto, vaya que su condición física estaba por los suelos.

-¡Isa! – gritaron Vlad y Jeçkbeld llegando hasta ella.

-Perdonen chicos la perdí – dijo.

-¿Estás segura de que es ella? – preguntó el vampiro.

-Totalmente – dijo.

-¿Una ladrona? – se preguntó el duende con curiosidad – al menos es una buena luchadora.

-Eso sí – dijo Vlad.

-¿Pero qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Isa.

-Aun podemos seguirla – dijo una voz seria.

-¿A qué te refieres Azzuen? – preguntó el vampiro al ver a su compañero.

-Alguien más le está siguiendo el rastro – dijo el lobo – ahora síganme, debemos alcanzarlo.

Azzuen comenzó a correr y los demás le siguieron.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la cuidad, Seshomaru seguía a la joven sin que esta lo notara y al ver que ella descendía se ocultó en los arboles desde donde observó.

Vanesa bajo de su gato Nâr el cual volvió a ser pequeño. Seshomaru le siguió con la mirada y la vio entrar en su pequeña casa, muy desgastada por cierto.

-¿Pero cómo has conseguido tanto dinero? – preguntó una mujer a la pelirroja que le extendía una bolsa - ¿Has vuelto a pelear?

-Lo he ganado – dijo Vanesa sonriendo – con esto ya no tendrán por qué preocuparse por la comida.

-Vanesa no te preocupes por nosotros, deja ya esos malos hábitos, no te levaran a nada bueno.

-Acéptalo – dijo la joven volviendo a extender el dinero – es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlos. Por favor.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a pelear con esos sujetos.

-De acuerdo – dijo la joven de mala gana.

Afuera, Seshomaru observaba hasta que un ruido en las ramas le hizo voltear, sus compañeros habían llegado.

-¿Es aquí? – preguntó Isa, él solo asintió – Bien vayamos.

Los cinco bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada, Isa se puso al frente y al llegar a la puerta tocó suavemente. Al otro lado, la mujer se dirigió a abrir.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – dijo una vez abierta la puerta, está dejando ver al interior de la casa y mostrando a la pelirroja sentada en un sillón.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia pero vinimos buscando a esa joven de allá – dijo Isa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quiénes son? – dijo la mujer desconfiada. Y antes de que Isa respondiera Vanesa se dirigió a ellos.

-Tranquila Thera – dijo Vanesa – déjalos pasar.

Todos entraron y miraron las nefastas condiciones en las que vivían. Se sentaron en la pequeña sala y Vanesa dio inicio al interrogatorio.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó toscamente.

-Soy Isa, ellos son mis compañeros Vlad, Jeçkbeld, Azzuen y Seshomaru.

-Yo soy Vanesa, ella es mi gata Nâr y Thera, una amiga – dijo – ¿Para qué me buscaban?

-Te necesitamos para una misión – dijo Vlad.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?

-Una muy importante y riesgosa a la vez – dijo el lobo.

-Te escucho.

-Vanesa, has sido elegida por el corazón de Soma para restablecer este mundo y salvarlo de la destrucción – dijo Isa muy seria.

Vanesa no dijo nada, así que el vampiro aprovechó el momento para hablar.

-Como bien sabes todos los deterioros de nuestra tierra se deben a que el corazón fue robado, sin él, nada puede existir. Hace poco lo recuperamos, sin embargo esta en pésimas condiciones y necesitamos un gran poder para revivirlo. Ya poseemos ese poder – dijo Vlad señalando al youkai – ahora debemos regresarlo a su lugar, al Monte Rojo. No obstante tenemos ciertos obstáculos, personas que desean destruirnos. Necesitamos ayuda, y el corazón aun en su agonía nos indica quienes son aptos para la misión. Tú eres una de ellos y por eso te pedimos que nos ayudes.

No podía creerlo, es que simplemente le costaba asimilarlo. Ella, una simple luchadora y ladrona, escogida para una tarea de semejante magnitud. Debía ser una broma.

-Te cuesta creerlo – dijo Seshomaru – eso nos pasó a todos.

-Vanesa, este es el corazón – dijo Isa extendiendo el medallón con el rubí – vamos tómalo y dime si nos crees.

Vanesa tomó la preciosa piedra entre sus manos, entonces una pulsación la dejó inmóvil. El rubí latía, aunque sus latidos eran muy lentos. Una sensación de tristeza la invadió, se sentía mal, con un vacío en el pecho, mas no sabía cómo explicarlo. Así que rápidamente regresó el collar a la joven.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y guardó silencio.

-Váyanse – dijo.

-Vanesa… - Thera veía a la joven.

-Salgan de aquí – dijo con fuerza.

Isa quiso insistir pero Azzuen lo impidió. Los cinco viajeros se dispusieron a salir de la cabaña, se despidieron y antes de salir Seshomaru miro de reojo a la joven, su rostro reflejaba dolor y sus ajos aun se mantenían cerrados con fuerza.

Al salir se fueron directamente a la posada, nadie dijo nada. El día acabó dando paso a la inmensa noche, todo ese tiempo se la pasaron sentados en la barra.

En la cabaña, justo después de que ellos salieran, Thera se acercó a la pelirroja. Colocó una mano sobe su hombro haciendo que ella le mirara y le sonrió. Vanesa le correspondió y le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Thera.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué sentiste al tocarle?

-Tristeza, dolor, mucho sufrimiento. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Un gran sentimiento de lucha, no piensa darse por vencido.

-Ya veo – dijo Thera – Me alegra que por fin le hayan encontrado, así pronto acabará la pobreza y todo volverá a ser como antes. Después de todo, sin el no podríamos existir.

-Thera…

-Haz lo que creas que es correcto, sea cual sea tu decisión siempre voy a apoyarte.

-Gracias Thera.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, Isa se sentía más ansiosa. Esperaba que Vanesa les ayudase, ya sabía muy bien que sus compañeros también rogaban por ello. Jeçkbeld que se mantenía en su hombro se percató, así que brincó a la barra y se puso delante de ellos.

-Vamos chicos debemos tranquilizarnos – dijo – no ganamos nada poniéndonos todos nerviosos y depresivos. Ya verán que saldrá bien.

- El duende tiene razón – dijo Seshomaru quien era el más relajado, por así decirlo, de todos. Pues algo dentro de él le aseguraba que la pelirroja les ayudaría. Solo que no iba a decirlo.

Luego de un rato, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir pues les esperaba un largo viaje. Isa hecho un último vistazo a la puerta de la posada pero nada ocurrió. Agotados todos se fueron a dormir, algunos manteniendo la esperanza de tener otro aliado.

A la mañana siguiente rápidamente se alistaron para retomar su camino al Monte Rojo, aun faltaban dos ciudades y el corazón se debilitaba mas conforme pasaba el tiempo, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Tomaron un rápido desayuno y se despidieron de los dueños de la posada agradeciendo el buen trato y hospedaje.

Fue un silencioso camino hasta las afueras de Salem, realmente iban muy desanimados. Azzuen lideraba el grupo, seguido de Vlad y Jeçkbeld que viajaba en la cabeza del vampiro, luego venía Isa y por ultimo Seshomaru con su usual seriedad.

Entonces Azzuen paró de repente, Jeçkbeld estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pues con el frenon que dio el vampiro para no chocar con el lobo, casi se cae de la cabeza de Vlad. Azzuen volteó a verlos y les sonrió.

-Ya no tendrán por qué preocuparse – dijo abriéndose paso para dejar ver a una joven pelirroja que esperaba junto con su gata unos metros más allá.

Los ojos de Vlad e Isa brillaron y recuperaron su buen humor. Jeçkbeld se sintió aliviado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto? Llevo esperándolos casi tres horas ¿no se supone que es algo urgente? – dijo Vanesa sonriendo.

-Pensamos que no vendrías – dijo Isa.

-Es obvio que necesitan mi ayuda – dijo la pelirroja.

- Gracias – dijo Vlad.

-Andando haraganes aun hay mucho camino por recorrer – dijo empezando a caminar.

Los demás le siguieron. Seshomaru observó como el aura depresiva que hasta hace pocos minutos invadía a los otros, desapareció completamente al ver a la pelirroja. Les habían devuelto su esperanza llenándolos de felicidad. Extrañamente se sintió bien al verlos de nuevo animados y llenos de energía, no lo entendía muy bien pero era algo que solo debía aceptar. Entonces se permitió expresar ese sentimiento y sonrió sinceramente. Fue algo breve pero sin duda alguna le dejó marca. Era algo que había logrado taladrar su duro y frío corazón.

Pero habían otros que no compartían esa dicha…..

-¡MALDICIÓN! – un chico peli verde golpeaba las paredes de aquel lugar sin importarle que fuese un sitio sagrado, a él le daba lo mismo. Nada podía quitarle esa rabia que le carcomía por dentro.

-¿Aun sigues molesto por cómo te derrotó ese lobo? – cuestionó con aburrimiento una chica peli azul – eres patético.

-¡Cállate! – dijo él lanzándole una bola de fuego azul. La chica fácilmente detuvo el ataque con una gran hacha.

-Tzeng guarda esas energías para los enemigos – dijo un ciborg – y tú Saraí deja de provocarlo.

-Como tú digas Rex – dijo la chica con un tono burlón.

- Ese lobo pagara muy caro – dijo Tzeng volviendo a golpear la pared.

-Hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que tu estúpida venganza – dice una castaña.

-Vaya por fin hablas Kryzoa Neit – dice el peli verde – nos honras.

-Cuida tu lengua mocoso podrías perderla – dice Neit.

-Maldita – Tzeng enfurece.

-Neit tiene razón – dice un hombre canoso de ojos perla.

-¿A qué te refieres padre? – pregunta la peli azul.

-El sujeto que revivirá al rubí es muy poderoso, es muy intimidante a primera vista.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con él Silvert? – pregunta Rex.

-Utilizare nuestra arma más poderosa, dejare que _eso_ se encargue de él.

-Debe ser algo muy bueno – dijo la Kryzoa.

-Sí que lo es – dice el anciano – estoy ansioso por la batalla.

La reunión terminó y cierta castaña salió a caminar por el recinto, se detuvo justo al borde de un acantilado. Sus ojos cafés veían al horizonte sin expresión alguna. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"Falta muy poco Soma."

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA!!! BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A MARIASESSH, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!!**


End file.
